Le gris, le bleu
by Hermaline
Summary: Quand la peine se mêle au bonheur


Titre : Le gris, le bleu

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : la dernière

Genre : romance mais drame aussi je le précise (mais ne vous arrêtez pas, ayez confiance en moi, ce n'est pas vraiment un drame…)

Résumé : Quand la peine se mêle au bonheur

Note : J'étais en plein dans l'écriture de la suite de mon judoka et puis ba, panne sèche, j'en ai eu marre des complications entre Sam et Jack donc je me suis détournée de mon chemin pour écrire une petite fic qui m'a été inspirée en entendant La vie fait ce qu'elle veut de Julie Zenatti.

**Le gris, le bleu**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sans avoir aperçu le cadran du réveil comprit qu'il était bien tard. Au moins dix heures, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et dans les siennes non plus. La chambre orientée vers l'est était parfaitement éclairée par les rayons du soleil levant. Une légère inquiétude la saisit soudain et elle glissa hors du lit pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce voisine. Entrebâillant la porte, elle vit deux grands yeux bleus la fixer et aussitôt un petit corps gigoter. Elle sourit, fit chut avec son doigt et prit la petit blondinette contre elle. Obéissant à sa maman, Elizabeth ne fit aucun bruit, trop heureuse de retrouver ses bras et sa chaleur réconfortante.

_Pour te dire les mots que tu espères_

Le biberon fut rapidement près et elle s'installa en face de sa fille, la faisant calmement boire, les yeux plongés vers Liz. Lorsque la petite eut finit, elle la laissa jouer avec un poisson en peluche pendant qu'elle-même buvait son café et avalait deux tartines au beurre allégé.

E (agitant sa peluche) : Papa ! Papa !

_Ces mots de velours qui vont te plaire_

Sam tourna la tête en souriant.

S : Papa dort chérie.

La petite regarda sa mère en battant des paupières puis reporta son attention sur son poisson.

Son café et ses tartines finis, elle déménagea Elizabeth, l'installant sur son tapis de jeux et s'affala sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle.

Le soleil brillait toujours. Aucun nuage ne perturbait l'azur du ciel. Il faisait aussi beau ce jour là.

_Pour devenir celle que tu attends_

Ce jour d'il y a deux ans. Ce jour où il était mort.

Désorientée par ce destin cruel qui jusqu'alors les avait assez bien épargnés – hormis son père et Janet – elle était tombée dans ses bras, sans même s'en rendre compte réellement et maintenant était mère. Tout ce qu'elle s'était refusée, elle l'avait finalement eut : démission, mariage, bébé… Mais rien ne lui avait fait oublié ce détail : il était mort.

E : Papa !

_J'ai mis du temps j'ai mis du temps_

Remarquant l'agitation inhabituelle d'Elizabeth qui d'ordinaire ne bougeait plus dès lors qu'elle avait quelque chose dans les mains, Sam s'apprêta à se retourner mais deux bras solides l'entourèrent et une tête vint glisser dans son cou. Sa joue était devenue rugueuse pendant la nuit. Il l'embrassa doucement en serrant ses mains dans les siennes puis s'agenouilla auprès de da fille non sans grimacer.

S : Rhumatismes ?

Jack lui lança un regard noir qui ne le resta pas longtemps. Il n'y pouvait rien, sa femme avait toujours le don de le faire sourire, le jour… comme la nuit.

J : Je sens qu'il va pleuvoir…

Elle désigna le ciel vide du menton et il haussa les épaules innocemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partit se laver le bébé avec elle, sachant pertinemment que le « grand O'Neill » comme il se désignait aimait bien prendre son petit-déjeuner seul, histoire de se réveiller convenablement.

_Pour revoir le monde un peu plus beau_

Lorsqu'elles redescendirent, il était déjà habillé, ayant tiré profit de la deuxième salle de bain aménagée au pied levé à leur arrivée alors qu'il lui était encore impossible de monter l'escalier.

Comme d'habitude, ils mirent la petite dans la poussette et partirent se balader autour du lac.

Comme d'habitude, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre, laissèrent Liz attraper tous les bruns d'herbe qui passaient à sa portée pour les observer attentivement en les collant à son nez.

Comme d'habitude, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre le tronc d'un arbre.

_Prendre chaque jour comme un cadeau_

Mais ce n'était pas un jour comme d'habitude. Il y a deux ans, Daniel Jackson mourrait.

J : Quand est-ce que Teal'c et Ishta arrivent déjà ?

S : Demain. La mémoire défaille dangereusement ou c'est une idée ?

J : C'est une idée.

Elle éclata de rire accompagnée par la petite qui rit aussi sans comprendre la raison sans doute mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, elle riait tout le temps. « Comme son père » déclarait fièrement celui-ci.

_Pour trouver l'envie tout comme avant_

Toutefois, Sam s'interrompit, trouvant dérangeant cette manifestation de bonheur le jour de ce triste anniversaire. Sentant sa tension, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Fort. Deux ans auparavant, il l'avait là aussi serrer fort mais pour l'éloigner du corps sans vie de leur ami. Lui évitant ainsi la même fin funeste. Il l'avait secouée violemment pour ne pas qu'elle reste plongée dans le brouillard né du choc. Le regard anéanti qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avait achevé. Il avait hurlé des ordres aux soldats tandis qu'il la tirait énergiquement par le bras loin de l'agitation des ennemis, dans un coin reculé. Ils devraient se débrouiller tout seul le temps de quelques minutes car il était hors de question qu'il revienne commander ses troupes en sachant la jeune femme noyée dans la masse. Et tant pis, si ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Silencieusement, elle s'était accroupie derrière la petite bute boisée que Jack avait trouvée. Il l'avait imité, perdu entre son amour démesuré pour elle et la douleur vive provoquée par la mort violente de Daniel.

J : Ca va aller ?

Pour toute réponse, elle avait éclaté en sanglot, se jetant brisée et fatiguée dans les seuls bras capable de lui apporter la protection suffisante pour abriter sa souffrance.

_J'ai mis du temps, j'ai mis du temps_

Contre le général O'Neill, le colonel Samantha Carter avait pleuré leur ami mort, son père mort, Janet morte, sa mère morte… Tout ce monde mort autour d'eux. Il avait caressé ses cheveux, ses joues, son dos, ses mains, lui avait murmuré des mots inaudibles…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jack jetait un coup d'œil à Sam qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les prêcheurs Ori, une haine contenue au fond de ses prunelles claires.

_Pour me dire que le mal est passé_

Elizabeth s'était endormie, un caillou dans sa main minuscule comparée à la large paume de son papa qui rejetait une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa maman avant de l'embrasser passionnément en la rapprochant de lui.

De cette mission meurtrière, il n'avait vécu éveillé que l'aller. Le retour se fit dans un noir complet parsemé de vagues silhouettes ressemblant à Charlie et à Daniel. Le premier lui tendait la main mais la sienne était trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la saisir. Quant au deuxième, il souriait calmement en le rassurant : il n'était pas seul.

A son réveil, des doigts fins recouvraient les siens. Il pensa « Charlie » et dit « Sam ».

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure presque indistinct mais quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

S : Je suis là.

_Que les douleurs d'hier sont oubliées_

Les doits le caressaient doucement, l'imprégnant d'une chaleur trop bien oubliée par des années de solitude. Il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait aperçu penchée sur lui, un sourire ému sur les lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué la sensation d'inexistence dans sa jambe gauche.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et une voix mélodieuse avait répondu.

S : Tout va bien.

Trop épuisé, il n'avait rien répliqué et apprit plus tard que sa jambe écrasée avait pu être sauvée à temps, probablement grâce au colonel Carter qui avait crié si fort que l'équipe médicale n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver rapidement leur position.

Elle était restée là, sa main dans la sienne pendant de longues heures.

C'était encore sa main qui le soutenait quelques jours plus tard aux funérailles du docteur Jackson.

_Pour te donne ce que j'ai de plus grand_

C'était ses lèvres qui avaient glissé contre les siennes dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie.

C'était sa peau contre la sienne qu'il avait enfin sentie le jour de leur déménagement au chalet.

Un petit bruit sourd lui apprit que le caillou venait de tomber sur le sol à sa place habituelle témoignant ainsi du sommeil profond de leur fille qui, à son arrivée, avait fait pleuré de joie Tonton George et Papa Jack.

_J'ai mis du temps, j'ai mis du temps_

S : Je regrette…

Elle s'interrompit, la tête dans son cou.

J : De ne pas avoir pris plus de tomates au marché ?

S (soupirant) : Je regrette que Daniel ne nous ai pas vu ensemble.

J : Sam… Il nous voit.

S : Jack…

J : Je suis sûr qu'il nous observe d'en haut. Il va même nous envoyer un signe.

Silence.

_Sauve-moi de mon hiver_

Il se mit à pleuvoir et Jack tout en prenant Liz dans ses bras pour l'abriter lança une moue désagréable au dessus de lui comme si Daniel y était pour quelque chose. Sam plia la poussette vide et sorti de sa poche un chapeau qu'elle posa sur la petite tête bouclée.

Jack sourit, releva légèrement son fardeau sur le front duquel il déposa un doux baiser. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur le bord du ponton là où Daniel lui avait quasiment arraché sa canne à pêche des mains prétextant que lui et Teal'c allait mourir de faim s'il ne ramenait pas son « postérieur de vieux grincheux immédiatement ».

_Donne-moi un cœur plus grand _


End file.
